AUTUMNAL COLOURS
by dorakim
Summary: "Selamat ulang tahun, Bunga surgaku." - KTH


AUTUMNAL COLOURS

Summary

.

Karna tidak ada yang mampu menandingi keindahan musim gugur

.

Rate : K

.

Genre : Romance, fluff, lil mature

.

This is oneshoot fanfic

Cast : Vkook etc.

.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


\

Happy reading :)

* * *

  
  


  
  


Tahun akhir perkuliahan adalah masa-masa paling sulit. Bayangkan saja semua mata kuliah harus di tebas tuntas, belum lagi dengan skripsi yang di yakini sebagai penentu kelulusan. Ini berat sekali, tak akan ada waktu untuk bersantai apalagi sekedar jalan-jalan. Bahkan untuk waktu mandi dan tidur pun terlewatkan. Sungguh tidak manusiawi.

  
  


Bagaimana tidak?

  
  


Kita harus mengekori dosen pembimbing yang tidak pasti kapan datangnya. Bisa pagi sekali sesudah fajar menyingsing, atau di bawah terik matahari yang menyengat sekalipun. Parah lagi jika ia hanya mampu janji belaka. Sepakat bertemu jam sekian. Kita yang sudah siap dengan segala hal yang di perlukan lalu menunggu selama berjam-jam. Pada akhirnya hanya mampu berkata kasar.

  
  


Bullshit.

Sialan.

Menunggu itu menyebalkan, kau tau kan?

  
  


Saat menyusun skripsipun tidak mudah. Perlu di ingat saja bahwa mahasiswa itu sebenarnya bukan manusia biasa.

  
  


Kok?

Iya, karena mereka sebenarnya adalah siluman kelelawar.

anggap lelucon.

Jadi begini, di malam hari mereka harus rela kehilangan waktu tidurnya hanya demi sekumpulan kertas yang berisi apa itu namanya, seperti sebuah penelitian mungkin. Namanya juga penelitian, pastilah itu membutuhkan banyak perjuangan. Dari pengajuan judul saja mereka sudah harus melatih kekuatan fisik dan mental. Siap siaga penolakan. Kemudian mencari bahan-bahan di berbagai perpustakaan dan toko buku. Sampai akhirnya tersusun sedemikian rupa. Belum sampai disitu, masih ada tahap revisi yang sangat melatih kesabaran.

  
  


Sabar karena sangat menguras otak, juga sabar karena kantong pun terkuras habis. Jatah makan untuk bertahan hidup selama sebulan ikut berkurang. Terbuang sia-sia hanya untuk berpak-pak kertas. Itupun jika diterima.

  
  


Sekali lagi, di tolak itu sakit. Sumpah.

  
  


  
  


Yah begitulah kira-kira gambaran anak mahasiswa akhir seperti halnya Jeon Jungkook. Sudah hampir dua bulan ia menjalani rutinitas seperti ini. Selama itu pula waktunya di habiskan dengan berbagai macam ocehan dosen pembimbing dan duduk di depan layar monitor pc miliknya. Bolak-balik kampus-apartemen-perpustakaan-tokobuku. Hampir semuanya terabaikan. Kekasihnya sekalipun.

  
  


"Omong-omong sudah berapa minggu ya aku belum memberinya kabar?"

  
  


Kau bahkan belum menghubunginya sebulan ini jeon.

  
  


"Yatuhan kejam sekali diriku."

  
  


"Aku akan menghubunginya nanti, janji."

"Setelah skripsiku diterima."

  
  


Ck, aku berharap ini yang terakhir.

* * *

  
  


  
  


Ini baru pukul 5 pagi dan tumben sekali seorang jeon jungkook sudah bangun. Padahal baru dua jam yang lalu ia tidur. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana keadaanya sekarang ini. Wajahnya yang biasanya secerah matahari pagi kini berubah menjadi monster malam, ya karna kedua lingkaran hitam yang sangat kentara. Belum lagi tubuhnya yang sudah menyusut beberapa centi.

Seingatnya terakhir kali ia makan adalah ketika jimin datang ke apartemennya.

Hey, itu sudah seminggu yang lalu jeon. Pantas saja.

  
  


  
  


Alasan jungkook bangun sepagi ini adalah. Dia tidak sabar untuk menyerahkan revisi skripsinya (lagi) untuk yang ke-45 kalinya.

Wow.

  
  


Kemarin ia mengirim pesan singkat pada Jung-ssaem dan bersepakat bertemu pagi ini tepat pukul 6 nanti.

Jungkook tidak ingin membuang waktunya lebih banyak lagi. Tanpa membutuhkan waktu lama ia bergegas. Namun sebelum itu ia melihat setiap sudut kamarnya.

  
  


"Ya tuhan, ini sudah seperti kapal pecah yang terbentur batu karang."

  
  


Sampah berserakan. Baju berceceran. Bungkus-bungkus plastik. Kertas-kertas print out yang gagal. Dan lagi makanan yang membusuk.

Jorok sekali jeon.

"Baiklah pulang nanti akan ku bersihkan."

  
  


Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat parkiran. Mengarah pada motor ninja berwarna merah di sebelah kanan. Setelahnya ia pun mengenakan helm merah miliknya.

  
  


Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

  
  


Ia merapalkan doa dalam hati. Suara mesin motornya menderu. Dengan kecepatan rata-rata ia mengendarai kesayangannya.

* * *

  
  


Disinilah ia, di depan ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Jung-ssaem' pada pintunya. Ia mungkin tepat waktu. Tapi tangannya yang berkeringat dingin sulit di gerakkan walaupun hanya untuk mengetuk pintu.

Kerahkan segala keberanianmu jeon.

  
  


'tok tok'

  
  


Tak ada sahutan.

Coba sekali lagi.

  
  


'tok tok'

  
  


"Masuk jeon."

  
  


Jungkook membuka knop pintu dengan hati-hati. Jantungnya tidak memompa dengan benar. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan mendekat menuju meja Jung-ssaem.

  
  


"I-ini ssaem." Jungkook menyodorkan tumpukan kertas tebal yang ia keluarkan dari ranselnya.

Ada rasa was-was di hatinya ketika Jung-ssaem membolak-balik lembaran skripsi miliknya. Nampak rasa ketidakpuasan pada raut wajah sang dosen.

  
  


"Sayang sekali jeon…."

  
  


Jungkook tertunduk lesu. Jangan lagi. Padahal ia berharap ini adalah revisi terakhirnya. Kenyataan memang tidak pernah sejalan dengan ekspetasi.

"Saya harus mundur dari jabatan dosen pendampingmu."

  
  


Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya. Ia sama sekali tidak paham apa yang Jung-ssaem bicarakan.

"M-mak.…"

Belum lagi selesai olehnya berbicara. Mulutnya ternganga mendengar jedaan kalimatnya dari sang dosen.

  
  


"Selamat jeon, skripsimu di terima."

1 detik

  
  


3 detik

  
  


7 detik

  
  


"S-saem tidak sedang bercanda-kan."

Jungkook menatap dosennya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

  
  


"Aku tidak memiliki selera humor yang baik jeon."

  
  


Mata jungkook berbinar.

  
  


"J-jeongmal kamsahamnida ssaem."

Jungkook membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat. Ia sangat bersyukur. Senyum sumringah tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Ingin sekali rasanya menangis. Perjuangannya selama dua bulan ini benar-benar tidak sia-sia. Tidak ada usaha yang menghianati hasil bukan?

"hm, nde. Kau boleh keluar sekarang ."

  
  


  
  


  
  


* * *

  
  


  
  


  
  


Tidak ada kata-kata yang mampu mendeskripsikan apa yang jungkook rasakan saat ini. Seperti di surga katanya. Bahagia, jelas sekali. Hidupnya sudah bebas. Terlepas dari segala beban.

  
  


  
  


Ingatlah jeon, hidup itu tidak melulu senang. Selalu ada rasa sakit yang mendampinginya nanti.

  
  


Setelah keluar dari ruang Jung-ssaem, ia langsung berlari mencari karibnya.

Siapa lagi? Park jimin. Sudah tentu. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk ia menemukan jimin.

Kantin adalah jawabannya.

  
  


"Jungkookie disini!" park jimin melambaikan tangannya ke arah jungkook.

Jungkook berjalan ke arah jimin. Dia tidak bisa menghentikan senyuman yang terpatri di wajahnya.

"Kau menang undian lotre? Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" jimin bertanya keheranan.

"Ini lebih bernilai dari undian lotre park."

"Lalu?"

"Skripsiku di terima."

  
  


Jimin yang sedang meminum orange juice nya tersedak.

  
  


" uhk, sungguh?! Wah selamat jungkookie akhirnya~" jimin memeluk erat jungkook.

"Iya jim, terima kasih tapi lepaskan, ini sungguh sesak."

Jungkook melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan erat jimin. Jimin hanya terkekeh.

"Oke, berarti hari ini aku akan makan gratis."

"Makan gratis? Memang siapa yang mau membayarimu?"

"Tentu saja kau bodoh. Traktiran."

"Hahaha arrasseo. Untuk hari ini kau boleh makan sesukamu."

  
  


  
  


  
  


* * *

  
  


Seoul adalah kota yang di penuhi gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Ibu kota Korea selatan ini memang sangat terkenal. Tidak bisa di pungkiri lagi bahwa banyak orang di luar Seoul yang berbondong-bondong merantau kesini. Memakmurkan hidup kata mereka. Karna segalanya mudah di temukan apabila di Seoul.

  
  


Termasuk jodoh, mungkin.

  
  


Tapi itu di peruntukkan hanya untuk jeon jungkook dan orang-orang yang memiliki nasib seperti jeon jungkook. Tidak semua orang memiliki nasib sama kan.

  
  


Musim gugur tiga tahun yang lalu. Tepatnya ketika senja di bawah pohon maple pinggir sungai yang menghadap pada arah tempat matahari terbenam. Mereka bertemu. Entah di sengaja atau tidak yang jelas masing-masing dari mereka tidak ada yang tau.

Ketika itu jungkook sangat merasa lelah dan mulai mengeluh. Ia bosan dengan kehidupannya disini, ia merindukan kampung halamannya. Meski Busan tidak seperti Seoul yang segalanya serba canggih tapi banyak orang yang memberinya kasih sayang. Itulah yang ia rindukan.

  
  


Di seoul, jangan berharap akan ada tetangga yang menjenguk mu di kala sakit, kecuali jika sudah akrab. Itupun jika kau beruntung. Mereka sudah terlalu sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing.

Jungkook mencoba mencari kesenangan dimana saja, bahkan di bar bersama wanita yang meliuk-liuk di tubuhnya pun pernah ia rasakan. Tapi bukan kesenangan yang ia dapat, melainkan membuat otaknya semakin kacau.

  
  


Hingga suatu hari ia menemukan tempat yang benar-benar membuatnya kembali baik-baik saja. Setelah segala perasaan campur aduk hinggap di otaknya. Disinilah ia, di bawah pinggir sungai yang jauh dari hiruk pikuk perkotaan. Bersama belaian angin yang lembut. Warna-warna senja yang hangat. Mengsugestikan dirinya bahwa esok hari ia masih di butuhkan.

  
  


Dan di lain hari ketika berkunjung, ia menemukan suasana yang asing. Seorang lelaki yang tingginya hampir sama dengannya, bedanya ia sedikit lebih kurus. Dengan setelan hoodie abu dan celana semu putih. Jungkook tak ambil pusing. Toh, ini tempat umum. Mengambil langkah di sebelah lelaki tersebut.

  
  


"Kau menyukai angin senja?"

Dengan memejamkan matanya jungkook memulai percakapan. Menyadari ada yang seseorang selain dirinya pemuda itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ia takjub pada ciptaan tuhan di hadapannya kini. Bagaimana sinar mentari yang sedikit lagi menghilang memantul pada wajahnya. Surai kecoklatannya yang tersapu oleh angin. Bulu matanya yang lentik nan panjang, sangat jelas jika dari samping seperti ini. Bibirnya sewarna buah cherry.

  
  


"Cantik."

"Cantik sekali".

  
  


Jungkook yang mendengar jawaban dari pertanyaannya refleks menoleh. Ia mendapati wajah lelaki tadi. Jungkook terpesona melihat makhluk yang tengah menatapnya. Hidung lancipnya yang terpantul sinar mentari. Kedua rahang tegasnya. Juga kedua onyx kecoklatan yang menatapnya lembut. 

  
  


"Senja memang cantik, aku iri tapi suka."

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Pemuda itu menggeleng.

  
  


"Tidak, bukan senja yang cantik."

  
"Tapi, kau."

  
  


Jungkook tersipu. Semu merah berhasil menjalar di kedua pipinya. Kedua pipinya tertarik. Ia tertawa.

"Apa maksudmu, aku ini lelaki hei."

  
  


"Kim taehyung." Pemuda surai coklat itu mengulurkan tangannya.

Jungkook terdiam. Mencerna apa yang tengah di lakukan oleh pemuda yang baru saja menyebutkan namanya itu.

"Oh, aku Jeon jungkook." Ia membalas uluran tangan itu.

  
  


Rasa hangat menyelimuti keduanya. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk beradaptasi. Berbincang santai seperti sudah mengenal lama. Diselingi canda dan gurauan. Sesekali terdiam dengan menatap satu sama lain. Rasa kasmaran nampaknya mulai tumbuh pada hati masing-masing.

  
  


"Aku suka pribadimu jungkook-ah. Kau sangat manis." Taehyung mengusak pelan rambut pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya.

  
  


"Ini pertama kalinya aku berani berkenalan dengan orang Seoul. Yah, agak sedikit canggung." Jungkook menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya.

Taehyung tertawa. Jungkook tak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

"Asalku dari Daegu jeon. Kita sama-sama dari perantauan."

"Ku kira kau dari sini kim. Aku tertipu dengan penampilanmu."

Mereka berdua saling melempar tawa.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


* * *

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


Musim gugur , 1 september 2016

  
  


Entah ini sudah pertemuan yang ke berapa kalinya dengan jeon jungkook. Namun yang jelas pemuda kim sudah tidak mampu menahan gejolak hatinya. Ia sudah meyakinkannya berkali-kali, hanya saja nyali masih ciut. Karna ini aneh menurutnya.

  
  


Anehnya?

  
  


Kita sesama lelaki.

  
  


Hey, cinta tidak memandang gender kau tahu.

  
  


Baiklah.

  
  


Mengumpulkan segala keberanian dan rasa percaya dirinya, ia memulai.

  
  


"Jeon, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Aku tau ini akan terdengar aneh, tapi tolong dengarkan."

  
  


Taehyung mengambil kedua tangan pemuda jeon.

  
  


"Aku, aku tidak tau ini apa namanya."

"Hatiku hangat bila bersamamu."

"Aku resah bila kau tak menemuiku atau sekedar tak memberiku kabar.

"Aku suka matamu, caramu berbicara, caramu melakukan segalanya."

"Dan, aku baru menyadari. Sejak lama sih, mungkin dari awal kita bertemu."

  
  


  
  


"Aku menyukaimu jeon, ah tidak. Aku mencintaimu."

Taehyung menatap lekat kedua hazel jungkook. Jungkook sendiri sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Ini benar-benar terdengar sangat aneh kim."

Jungkook melepas tangannya dari genggaman taehyung. Ada sirat kecewa tertera pada wajah taehyung.

"Tapi ini nyata."

"Oh tuhan, bagaimana bisa?"

  
  


Taehyung benar-benar kecewa dengan respon yang di berikan jungkook atas pengakuannya. Iya, ini adalah resiko yang ia khawatirkan.

  
  


"Bagaimana…"

"Bagaimana bisa kita memiliki perasaan yang sama."

  
  


Butuh beberapa detik untuk taehyung mencerna kalimat jungkook.

  
  


"Jadi kau..?"

Jeon jungkook mengangguk mantap. Dan mengulum senyumnya.

"Iya aku juga."

  
  


Tak terkira rasa bahagia yang di rasakan kim taehyung. Ia memeluk erat seseorang yang baru saja ia beri label kekasih ini. Jungkook membalasnya dengan pelukan erat pula.

  
  


  
  


"Terima kasih jeon, terima kasih."

"Sungguh, aku mencintaimu."

  
  


"Aku juga mencintaimu, kim."

  
  


Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap kekasihnya lembut.

"Katakan sekali lagi jeon."

  
  


"Aku.. juga.. mencintaimu."

Kim taehyung terdiam. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada yang lebih muda. Menghapus jarak yang tercipta. Jungkook refleks menutup matanya. Bibir mereka menyatu sedikit agak lama. Lalu-

Satu kecupan

Dua kecupan

Tiga kecupan

Em- taehyung mulai melumat bibir cherry jeon jungkook.

Berhenti sejenak.

"Sudah kuduga, ini sangat manis."

Taehyung melumatnya lagi. Jungkook melingkarkan tangannya pada leher yang lebih tua. Tidak terlalu sulit. Well, tinggi mereka hampir sama. Sedikit lebih tinggi kim taehyung yang pasti.

Pemuda kim menekan tengkuk jeon jungkook. Ia memperdalam ciumannya.

Melumat bibir atas bawah sang submissiv bergantian.

Kemudian mengecupnya lagi.

Lidah taehyung bermain. Mengabsen setiap gigi jungkook yang masih menutup rapat. Ia berjuang untuk menerobos.

Gotcha!

Tanpa babibu lagi lidahnya mencari lidah pemuda jeon. Mereka seperti bertarung. Jungkook merasa sudah kehilangan nafas. Ia mencengkram baju kekasihnya. Tanda mengerti taehyung melepaskan ciuman mereka. Benang saliva tercipta. Segera saja taehyung menghapusnya. Apalagi kalau bukan dengan mengecup bibir yang lebih muda (lagi).

  
  


Ia pun tersenyum kemenangan. Membiarkan udara untuk memberi pernasafan pada jeon jungkook. Ia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Yakinkan ia bahwa pemuda jeon hanya tercipta untuknya, sekarang dan selamanya.

  
  


Sama halnya dengan jeon jungkook. Binar matanya memancarkan kebahagiaan. Ini adalah kado terindah yang pernah ia dapatkan.

  
  


  
  


Selamat ulang tahun jeon.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


* * *

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


Musim gugur, 31 Agustus 2017

  
  


Musim gugur kali ini lebih cepat dari perkiraan. Ya, dunia memang semakin memprihatinkan. Dimana-mana banyak terjadi cuaca ekstrim. Ini berbahaya. Tapi apa peduli pemuda jeon. Ia mengendarai motor merahnya menuju kediaman sang kekasih.

Ia sudah rindu

Rindu berat

Juga ia sangat merasa bersalah tidak memberi kabar kekasihnya selama 2 bulan ini. Salahkan skripsi sialan itu. Kini yang di otaknya hanya-

Bertemu taehyung.

  
  


Perlu 45 menit dari apartemennya menuju rumah taehyung.

Sesampainya disana ia segera memarkir motor kemudian meletakkan helm di atasnya.

Rumah ini masih tetap seperti dulu. Bersih dan terawat. Pintu terbuka, tapi dimana pemiliknya. Ia di sambut oleh seekor kucing persia yang memainkan ekornya di celana jungkook. Kemudian ia menggendongnya.

"Hai bubu, lama tak berjumpa. Dimana tuanmu."

  
  


Bubu yang seolah mengerti langsung turun dan berlari ke arah tuannya yang sedang duduk di teras belakang rumah. Jungkook memelankan langkah kakinya mendekati sang kekasih. Dengan kedua telapak tangannya ia menutup mata yang lebih tua.

  
  


"Kau datang jeon."

Taehyung menyentuh kedua tangan sang submissive. Jungkook kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu memeluk leher kekasihnya.

"Maafkan aku." Jungkook bersembunyi di leher taehyung.

"Aku tidak memberimu kabar selama dua bulan ini."

"Aku harus lulus tahun ini juga kim."

  
  


Taehyung mengerti apa yang di rasakan jungkook. Ia pernah di posisi itu dulu.

"Iya sayang, aku mengerti. Jangan sedih."

Ingin rasanya jungkook menangis. Ia terlalu merindukan taehyung. Sang kekasih pun menarik tangannya untuk duduk bersama. Tidak, jungkook tidak mau bersebelahan. Ia memilih duduk di atas taehyung kemudian merangkul lehernya (lagi). Menyamankan posisinya.

  
  


Taehyung merasakan tetesan air dingin mengalir di daerah lehernya. Ia mengangkat wajah sang kekasih.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis sayang. Disini sudah ada aku."

Taehyung mengusap bekas air mata di pipi jungkook lalu mengelusnya sayang.

"Aku merindukanmu sungguh."

"Sampai mau mati rasanya."

"Aku menangis bahagia, karna kau masih setia menungguku."

Kembali jeon jungkook menitikkan air matanya.

"Bahkan untuk ribuan tahun pun, aku akan tetap setia menunggumu jeon. Aku tidak pernah bermain dengan kata-kataku."

  
  


Taehyung mengecup kedua mata jungkook bergantian.

Kemudian keningnya.

Hidungnya.

Dan bibirnya yang memiliki candu.

Entah zat apa yang jungkook campurkan tapi itu sukses membuat taehyung tidak bisa lepas perhatian darinya.

  
  


Untuk waktu yang lama bibir mereka saling menempel. Mengecup satu sama lain. Lalu taehyung sedikit melumatnya.

"Aku juga sangat sangat sangat merindukanmu kelinci kecil."

"Rindu tempat kita juga, sudah lama aku tidak kesana. Aku takut nantinya akan semakin merindukanmu jika kesana sendirian."

"Pantas aku tak pernah melihatmu." Jungkook mencibir.

"Kau kesana?" taehyung memainkan percing perak kekasihnya.

"Iya, tapi hanya sekali. Waktu itu sungguh pikiranku tidak jernih sama sekali jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi kesana."

Taehyung hanya mengangguk.

  
  


"Sekarang, bisa kita pergi bersama."

"Hmm."

Jungkook bangkit dari pangkuan taehyung. Mereka berdua bergandengan tangan. Berjalan menuju tempat bersejarah mereka.

  
  


  
  


  
  


Tempat ini masih sama. Bahkan pohonnya pun seperti tak termakan usia. Anginnya juga masih tetap sama. Hangat. Sehangat kisah mereka berdua. Seperti tidak pernah ada gejolak.

Eit, siapa bilang. Mereka itu juga manusia biasa. Dan lagi setiap hubungan tidak ada yang selalu berjalan mulus. Lika-liku tentunya akan lebih mewarnai. Hanya bagaimana cara menyelesaikannya saja. Di butuhkan sikap dewasa untuk itu.

  
  


"Entah kenapa aku tidak pernah bosan dengan suasana seperti ini." Jungkook membuka suara. Ia menyamankan posisinya yang bersandar pada dada kekasihnya.

"Aku juga tidak akan bosan. Apalagi jika bersamamu."

"Semua yang aku lakukan tak akan membosankan. Asal itu bersamamu."

  
  


Taehyung menatap wajah kekasihnya. Bermain dengan helaian surai hitam yang dimilikinya.

  
  


"kau cheesy sekali hyung. Rasanya aku mau muntah"

Mereka terbahak bersama.

Tentu saja itu hanya guyonan semata.

Dan senja kala itu. Adalah saksi bisu kim taehyung yang berjanji untuk selalu bersama dengan jeon jungkook. Selamanya.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


Petang mulai menjulang. Jeon jungkook akan menginap dirumah kekasihnya beberapa hari ini. Toh sidang skripsinya masih beberapa minggu lagi. Dia akan memanfaatkan waktunya hanya untuk di habiskan bersama sang kekasih. Anggap saja bayaran atas berbagai peristiwa dua bulan kemarin.

  
  


  
  


"Hyung, aku lapar." Rengek pemuda jeon pada kekasihnya yang tengah menonton acara televisi.

"Kau ingin makan apa sayang?"

"Eum, ayam goreng. Tapi bikinanmu hyung."

"Bagaimana kalau bikinan kita."

  
  


Taehyung mengulur senyum lalu menarik jungkook ke dapur kesayangannya.

  
  


"Tapi a-aku tidak bisa masak hyung."

"Akan aku ajari caranya."

  
  


Taehyung mengambil ayam dan bahan-bahan lain yang di butuhkan. Menyiapkannya di atas meja.

"Kau cuci ayamnya dulu di situ ya sayang." Jungkook mengangguk mengerti lalu mulai mencucinya. Sedangkan taehyung sibuk mengocok telur dan sebagainya.

"Sudah hyung." Jungkook menyodorkan hasil pekerjaannya. Dan dibalas dengan usakan di rambutnya.

"Pertama masukkan ayam dalam wadah ini, isinya telur yang sudah di kocok."

"Lalu pindah ke wadah yang berisi tepung."

"Sudah, lakukan berulang selama 2 kali."

Jungkook mencoba mempraktekkan apa yang di jelaskan oleh kekasihnya. Ia sudah terlalu asyik. Sampai-sampai tak sadar ekspresi seriusnya terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Bibirnya yang mengerucut. Sewaktu-waktu ia gigit. Kerutan kedua alisnya yang terlihat menyatu.

  
  


Sungguh kim taehyung gemas sekali.

  
  


"Ha ha ha. Kau lucu sekali jeon. Coba liat wajahmu. Kenapa kau memakai bedak warna putih seperti itu." Taehyung tertawa. Padahal sesungguhnya tidak ada, ia hanya ingin mendapatkan perhatian kekasihnya lagi.

"Mana hyung, aku tidak bisa lihat. Tolong bersihkan." Taehyung berjalan ke arah jungkook. Lalu mendekat ke wajahnya.

"Ini disini."

Taehyung mengecup bibirnya singkat.

"1:0"

Taehyung kembali tertawa. Jungkook merengut.

"Ih menyebalkan sekali." Jungkook mendorong taehyung menjauh darinya.

"Lucu sih, kan jadi ingin makan."

  
  


"Sabar hyung, ini belum matang."

Jeon jungkook dengan segala kepolosannya.

Taehyung hanya menghela nafas.

  
  


Tunggu sebentar lagi kim, sabar.

  
  


  
  


Acara makan malam selesai. Dan mereka akan berencana tidur awal malam ini. Karna esok mereka ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama lagi.

  
  


"Hyung, disini panas sekali. Perubahan cuaca benar-benar ekstrim. Aku akan mandi sebentar."

Taehyung yang sedang bersandar di ranjang hanya mengiyakan perkataan kekasihnya. Tak lama kemudian jungkook hanya keluar dengan mengenakan bathrobe putih miliknya. Taeyung menelan ludah kasar. Ia sudah mati-matian menahan. Tapi sesuatu muncul dari bilik sana. Perlahan ia mendekati kekasihnya yang tengah mencari pakaian di lemari.

  
  


Memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang.

"Jungkook-ah."

Suara berat milik taehyung seketika membuatnya merinding. Apa lagi ketika taehyung mengulum cupingnya. Menciptakan sensasi geli pada tubuhnya.

"Bolehkah?"

Jungkook tak menjawab. Kupu-kupu liar seperti beterbangan dari perutnya. Sedangkan taehyung terus mencium, menjilat leher jungkook. Tangannya pun tak tinggal diam. Menggerayangi dada sang submissive hingga akhirnya menemukan gundukan kecil yang ia cari. Memainkannya. Memilin dengan gerakan memutar. Lalu menggesek privasinya di antara kedua bongkahan sintal milik kekasihnya itu

  
  


Jungkook kembali merasakan panas.

Ini sungguh panas.

Dirasanya bagian selatan dirinya sudah merespon apa yang tengah ia alami.

"a-a-ahhn." Ia kelepasan.

Taehyung membalik badannya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Ia melihat jungkook dengan wajahnya yang memerah, mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka dan wajahnya yang sayu.

Ini sebuah seni

Seni yang diciptakan sendiri oleh taehyung.

  
  


"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku sayang, bolehkah?" taehyung sedikit menggoda kekasihnya. Seudah jelas jawabannya. Tapi ia ingin mendengar langsung.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk pasrah. Ia sudah tersiksa.

"Aku tidak mendengar sayang." Taehyung kini memainkan milik jungkook.

"A-akuh s-sudah tidak tah-han hyung-hhh." Racaunya. Benar-benar ia tidak kuat lagi.

Taehyung dengan sigap menggendongnya ala bridal style menuju ranjang. Di bantingnya tubuh jeon jungkook. Ia sangat cantik jika di pandang dari sudut seperti ini. Tergeletak lemah tak berdaya. Dengan kedua mata kucingnya yang mengisyaratkan ingin 'diisi.

  
  


Taehyung membuka seluruh pakaiannya. Hanya menyisakan cd hitam yang masih ia kenakan. Kembali ia mengecup kening pemuda jeon.

"Aku mencintaimu jeon."

Kemudian mengecupi lagi kedua matanya, hidung, serta apalagi kalau bukan bibirnya yang membuatnya gemas sekali.

Melumatnya bergantian, mengabsen gigi juga tidak ketinggalan, permainan lidah apalagi.

Berganti menjilat, menghisap daun telinga sang submissive. Tangan nakalnya pun ikut serta membantu membuka tali bathrobe yang masih jungkook kenakan. Menampakkan junior jungkook yang sudah mengacung tegak.

Dengan hati-hati ia mengocoknya. Bibirnya beralih pada leher jungkook. Ia menciptakan tanda kepemilikan disana. Menyentuh setiap inci dari tubuh pemuda jeon. Bertemu dengan nipple yang juga sudah menegak.

Dikulumnya, menghisap layaknya seorang bayi yang sedang menyusu.

Sedangkan jeon jungkook?

Ia sudah terlena

Bibir cantiknya tidak bisa menahan desahan dan erangan

Apalagi kini taehyung sudah bermain di selakangannya.

"a-ahh."

"unghhh."

Taehyung memainkan lidahnya. Menciumi bagian luar hole-nya. Menggelitik lubangnya dengan lidahnya yang piawai.

"t-taehh a-akkku ahhh-."

Jungkook sudah orgasme terlebih dahulu.

Taehyung kemudian mengarahkan juniornya pada wajah jungkook. Ia sudah paham akan hal seperti ini. Tak disangka bahwa ukuran junior milik kim taehyung akan sebesar ini. Padahal tubuhnya bisa di bilang lebih kecil darinya.

Sudahlah ia tak peduli.

Ia mengecupi bagian kepala terlebih dulu. Kemudian memasukkan sedikit demi sedikit ke mulutnya. Taehyung membantunya memaju mundur kan juniornya sendiri.

"mmhh you're so good babyh."

Dan taehyung pun menyusul orgasme.

"t-taehh…"

"Iya, aku akan berhati-hati sayang. Ini tidak akan sakit. Aku janji."

Sebelum mengarahkan juniornya pada hole sang submissive. Tak lupa ia menggunakan lotion terlebih dulu. Karna ini adalah pengalaman pertama bagi jungkook. Ia tak ingin menyakitinya.

Setelah dirasanya cukup, ia memulai permainannya lagi.

Memasukkan sedikit demi sedikit kepala juniornya. Kiranya masuk semua ia mulai menusukkan lebih dalam lagi. Jungkook tak pernah membayangkan jika akan seperti ini sakitnya. Tangannya meremas kuat seprei di kanan dan kirinya.

  
  


"a-ahn i-ni ss-sakit t-taehh."

  
  


Jungkook meneteskan air matanya. Badannya seperti terbelah menjadi dua. Hampir saja ia tak sadarkan diri jika taehyung tidak segera memeluknya. Mengelus sayang pipinya.

"Sayang, hei. Bergeraklah. Awalnya memang sedikit sakit. Nanti tidak lagi."

Jungkook menuruti sugesti kekasihnya. Ia bergerak maju mundur sedikit demi sedikit. Kemudian taehyung yang mengambil alih.

"aaahh aahh."

"ssshh shhh"

"ngggghhhh nghhh"

"so tight babyh uhhh"

  
  


Peluh membanjiri keduanya.

  
  


"aa-kuuhh akanhhh—"

"bersama sayanghh"

  
  


Cairan cinta mereka membasahi seluruh tubuh masing-masing. Sang dominan segera memeluk submissivenya.

"Kau benar-benar milikku jeon."

Yang di ajak bicara hanya menangguk. Ia tak sanggup bahkan untuk sekedar bicara.

  
  


'tengg 'tengg

  
  


Bel rumah berbunyi sebanyak dua belas kali. Ini menunjukkan bahwa sekarang adalah pukul 00.00. bulan baru di mulai.

  
  


"Selamat ulang tahun jeon." Taehyung mencium kening kekasihnya.

Hell-ya jungkook baru ingat kalau ini adalah 1 september.

  
  


"Terima kasih kim." Jungkook mengulum senyumnya. Sedikit kaget taehyung ketika sebuah benda kenyal menyentuh bibirnya.

Itu jungkook. Menciumnya. Lebih dulu. Setelah sekian lama.

  
  


"Lihat apa yang ada di bawah bantalmu jeon."

Jungkook membuka mengambil bantal yang ia pakai. Sebuah kotak berwarna perak.

"Apa ini?"

Taehyung duduk dengan bersandar tepian ranjang. Diikuti dengan pemuda jeon.

  
  


"Jeon, aku tak tau harus mulai dari mana."

"Aku tidak bisa romantis layaknya lelaki di drama picisan."

"Aku sungguh bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Bahkan bisa membagi kasih denganmu, aku terlampau beruntung."

"Aku tak tau kapan ajal akan menjemputku nanti."

"Yang jelas, malaikat selalu mengikuti setiap denyut nadiku, dan disitu pula aku selalu mencintaimu."

"Berakhir untuk siapa kita nanti, walau tidak bersama. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

"Selamat ulang tahun jeon."

"Maukah kau membagi suka dukamu bersamaku hingga akhir hayat kita nanti."

Taehyung membuka kotak berwarna perak tersebut. Itu cincin kembar. Satu bertuliskan 'jjk'. Yang satu bertuliskan 'kth'.

  
  


Jungkook tak sanggung membendung air matanya. Ia tidak mengira kim taehyung melamarnya secepat ini. Hatinya bergemuruh. Tangis bahagia sudah tak bisa ia pungkiri. Ia pun memeluk kekasihnya.

"Terima kasih kim, terima kasih."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, lebih dari aku mencintai diriku sendiri."

"Tetaplah bersamaku, dan jangan pernah lepaskan aku."

Taehyung terus menguarkan senyumannya. Tak terasa ia juga menitikkan air mata. Ia pun memasang cincin bertulisan 'kth di jari manis kekasihnya. Dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

  
  


"Kau milikku, hanya milikku kim jungkook."

  
  


"Aku sepenuhnya milikmu kim taehyung."

  
  


Malam itu adalah saksi bahwa kepemilikan jungkook sepenuhnya jatuh dalam genggaman kim taehyung.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


END

  
  


  
  


Ini adalah debut pertamaku dalam hal tulis menulis. Well, banyak typo, bahasa acak adul, tidak sesuai ekspetasi. Benar-benar butuh banyak kritik dan saran.

Well readers-nim ff ini sebenarnya hadiah kecil buat baby kelinci mungil kesayangan yang 14 hari yang lalu. Resmi menetas (lagi) untuk yang ke 21 :,) wah sudah menuju dewasa rupanya.

Maaf ini benar-benar telat. Sangat . maaf juga untuk gabisa ngasih hadiah yang bernilai jutaan seperti armydeul yang lain

Happy birthday my beloved prince 3


End file.
